


I Never Get Sick.... Usually....

by phoenix_risen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_risen/pseuds/phoenix_risen
Summary: Jared never gets sick.Except, of course, when he does.(Just some good old boyfriend snuggles and care)(Fic trade with TatlTael4Ever)





	I Never Get Sick.... Usually....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TatlTael4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/gifts).



“I’ll be fine, I  _ never _ get sick!”

That’s what Jared had said over and over to his boyfriends when they got on him about his clothing habits. He didn’t get sick easily, that was true enough. Evan could vouch for him: He was just a hardy guy. Always had been. So what if he wore shorts and no coat when it was cold? It was only, what, 50 degrees out? Not  _ that _ cold. If Connor was cold it was just because he was thin as a rail and the wind just went through him. Jared was safe. He had padding to protect him from the elements.

So that’s why he called bullshit when he started to sniffle. No way had he gotten sick, no freaking way.

“Well, even if you aren’t cold, cold air just, um, transfers germs better.” Evan had reasoned. Jared just scoffed.

“No way. I’m not sick.”

“Suuuure you aren’t.” Connor rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

He wasn’t!

Well…

Okay, so maybe he  _ was _ , but he wasn’t  _ that _ sick. He was only, like, a tiny bit sick. He just… Didn’t want to move. Or eat. Or drink. Or do much of anything. Honestly, he didn’t feel like  _ existing _ if he was gonna feel like this. His head felt like it was full of cotton and sharp glass, and his nose was so stuffed up he could barely breath. It sucked so bad. But he couldn’t tell Connor. Evan would probably just sigh and make him soup (oh please, oh please…. Maybe he did want to eat if that was what it was…) but Connor would rub it in. He didn’t listen, and now he was paying for it. Connor wouldn’t be sympathetic.

When Evan found him burrito-ed away in his blanket, he didn’t even question it. He reacted as expected: a quiet sigh.

“Are you hungry at all? Do you, uh, do you want me to make you some soup?”

“Oh, Evan, you’re such an angel! An angel on earth!” His voice was all wonky from his stuffed up nose.

“....Do you want a decongestant, too?”

“ _ Please _ .”

“Of course.” Evan chuckled. “I can’t believe you got sick.”

“I’m noooooooooooooooooooot…”

Evan’s chuckling disappeared down the hall as he walked away. Jared shifted around in his bed, getting a little (read: a lot) frustrated by his lack of activity. He didn’t want to do anything, but he was getting really bored really fast. He rolled off the bed and onto the floor, then walked to the living room. He settled on the couch, blanket wrapped tightly around himself, and turned on the TV.

“I’m reading in here.” Connor’s voice rang from just out of Jared’s blanket vision.

“Well, isn’t that nice? I’m watching TV.”

“While looking like a giant worm?”

“Absolutely.”

Connor snorted. “And why’s that?”

“I’m cold…..?”

“You’re never cold.”

“So what? I’m cold  _ now _ .”

“It’s 72 in here. I’m comfortable. If you’re cold….”

Connor walked over and felt Jared’s forehead.

“I’m  _ fine _ .”

“And you’re burning up. Evan, babe, can you grab the thermometer?”

“Mhm!” Evan called from the kitchen.

“I’m not…. I don’t have a fever! I’m only, like, a tiny bit sick. Barely even that! This might even be allergies.”

Connor shook his head. “You’re such a dumbass….” He sat down next to Jared, and wrapped his arms around his blanket-covered form. “I told you.”

“I knew you’d say that!”

“You know me well, then.” Connor squeezed him gently. “You don’t have to get pissy about it. If you're sick, you're sick. So be it. Take something.”

“Says you, the king of self-care.” Jared said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I've got the thermometer.” Evan came into the room, soup in one hand and thermometer and medicine in the other. “I have some ginger ale in the kitchen, if you want it.”

“Absolutely. Thank you, mom.”

Evan shook his head, smiling fondly. He put the items onto the coffee table and left.

Connor picked up the thermometer. “Remove the blanket.”

“Ugh, it's the ear one, isn't it? Gross.” Jared griped, but dropped the blanket to his shoulders.

Connor put it in his ear and turned it on. “So…. You don't get sick easy?”

“ _ Usually _ , no. And I'm only a little sick-”

_ Beep. _

“101. That's not good. Evan! Get the fever stuff, too!”

Jared huffed, reburying himself in his blanket. “Okay, okay, I  _ guess _ I'm pretty sick. God.”

“If you get us sick, too, I'm gonna kill you.”

“Don't hang on me, then.”

“You don't want me to hug you?”

“I do, I just want you to know that any sickness you get is your fault.”

“It's yours for getting sick.”

“Nu-uh!”

“Guys….” Evan sounded exasperated. He handed Jared a glass of water and two pills. Jared took them, and Evan sat down beside him. Jared laid back in his blanket cocoon, a boyfriend on each side, and grinned.

“If I'd known I'd get so much special treatment, I'd have gotten sick a while ago.”

“Oh  _ really _ …?” Connor scoffed.

“Hell no, I feel awful.” He laughed.

Connor glared, then started snickering. “You're such an idiot.”

Evan giggled, then hugged Jared. “If you wanna be babied, you can just say so and we'll do it.”

“Speak for yourself.” Connor said, smiling.

“Love you, too, baaaaaaabe.” Jared crooned, snuggling up against him. Connor shot him a look, but let him. The three of them cuddled together on the couch, and Jared thought to himself, isn't it great to be loved?

***

“Jared  _ fucking  _ Klineman, I hate you.” Connor growled as Jared held back his hair. He'd been sick all morning. Jared, who'd just barely gotten over the sickness himself, pet Connor gently. Despite this, though, he had a shit eating grin.

“You cuddled me. I take no responsibility.”

“Fu- Oh, jesus…..” Connor buckled under another wave of nausea.

Evan blew his nose for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He tossed the tissue (the trash was almost overflowing with them at this point) and sighed. “We did kinda get ourselves into this…”

Jared cackled.

“Bitch.” Connor swatted at him.

“You wanna puke on your hair? Go ahead.”

“No…. I just…. Ugh……”

“Don't worry. I'll take care of you two.” Jared smiled, but this time it was more genuine. 

Connor sighed. “I guess. Don't get sick again.”

Jared's genuine smile reverted back to mischievous. “I never get sick.”

“Fuck you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a fic trade!!!
> 
> I've never written Jared before.... or Connor, really. I hope theybarent too ooc ;v;'''


End file.
